A Better Future
by BardockKunIsAwesome
Summary: (An OBKK-ObiKaKa fanfic) This story takes place in a world where Obito was not lost in the fight for Kanabi bridge under all of those rocks. He was brought back home to the Hidden Leaf Village and healed. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto Fanfic. I don't own the characters (obviously). I notice there are hardly any ObiKaka (Obito x Kakashi) Fanfics, and I feel its my job to add one seeing how obsessed with this ship I am. This story takes place in a world where Obito was not lost in the fight for Kanabi bridge under all of those rocks. It's a better time for everyone. the war is over and there wasn't any unneeded deaths (exceptrin'si'msorryihateher). I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Ringing, that's all Kakashi could hear when he came to. Ringing from the brunt impact of the avalanche of large boulders they were encased in. He held his throbbing head and slowly sat up, shaking it to try to clear the echoing white noise. After a moment of his harsh movements all he did was make himself lightheaded, now he could hear something start to overpower the ringing. It sounded like muffled yelling even while in the collapsed room of the cave they were trapped in. The silver haired teen looked over to the source of the screaming and saw his teammate, Rin, kneeling in front of a boulder. The impact that should have crushed him. He had heard it coming, but-

"Obito!"

That's right. Kakashi remembered something shoving him away before the rock fell. He stood up, wobbling a bit on his two feet as he approached, looking down at what the brunette was crying at. It was their other teammate, Obito. Only half of his body showed from under the boulder, with the other half... probably being crushed to the point it would be demolished and lost forever. All Kakashi could do was stare. He thought the Uchiha disliked him, but here he was sacrificing himself with his own body. The young Jonin couldn't breathe with all of the guilt starting to bubble in his chest. They had just to started get along, so why did this have to happen?!

"Are...You two alright?"

Kakashi flinched at the sound of Obito's voice. It was strained from the lack of oxygen he was receiving from having one of his lungs crushed, and hoarse from all of the dirt and dust that he had most likely breathed in. It made the guilt start to excilate up to Kakashi's throat. Even while he felt this nauseous, he still lunged closer to Obito and pushed at the boulder with all the strength he had left in his tired body, attempting to free his friend.

"It's...no use Kakashi...," he began quietly, grabbing Kakashi's attention for a moment. "Even if you got it off...I wouldn't last..."

That was enough to have Kakashi collapse to his knees, the anxiety racking at his chest as he began to panic, his fists crashing hard into the ground. "Damn it!" He brought his arms up and slammed them back down, unable to feel the pain in the adrenaline of the situation. He continued to assault the ground and yell more obscenities, before stopping. He began to shake, shell shocked from the situation.

"If...If only I had listened to you... And we came to save Rin together in the first place… This wouldn't have happened!" Kakashi's throat began to swell a bit and shut as he started to sob. Behind him he could hear the shuffling of Rin moving closer to them both, still stuck in how to respond to the misfortune of what was happening.

"So what if I'm a captain!? So what if I'm a Jonin!?" He was asking himself these questions. If he was so great, a prodigy, as many had called him whether out of spite or not, why couldn't he save a single friend?

"Oh yeah…" Kakashi looked up in alarm as Obito began to speak again with an even rougher voice, "I had forgotten… I was the only one who… didn't give you a gift for becoming a Jonin...Kakashi"

"What do-"

"I was… wondering what to give you… And I just had a thought.."

Kakashi and Rin exchanged worried glances to each other, thinking: This is not the time for this now, before looking back to their crushed teammate. "And don't worry… It's not some useless, extra baggage... I'm giving you... my Sharingan." The brunette and silver fox both gave a small gasp in unison before he continued, "You...are an amazing Jonin… despite what the village... might say… You are a great… jonin… That's what I believe… So please… accept it…" Kakashi gripped onto his knees as Rin wiped away her tears. He couldn't just accept this-

"Rin...use your medical ninjutsu… Take my eye… and transplant it to replace the one he lost… protecting me…"

"Alright…" She turned to one she would be giving the new eye to, "Kakashi, come over here… I'll start now." He could only look away from them both, drowning further into the feeling of despair that was washing over him. He'd have to leave the Uchiha to die? He couldn't do anything to even try to help? This was just like… _Just like his father_. The man he had despised for leaving him alone. The man who broke the Shinobi code- Which Obito had done as well when he forsake their mission for the bridge to go rescue Rin.

"I'm about… to die...but… I'll become your eye… I'll be able to see… what the future has in store… for you…"

Kakashi just sat there in awe. Unlike Kakashi's father, Obito was going to leave something behind. Something to be remembered by. The young Jonin nodded numbly, and they then began the agonizing procedure. Though outside, something was about to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

I FORGOT TO MENTION I HAVE SOMEONE HELPING ME WITH THESE CHAPTERS! Jeez I'm so rude _ But thank you Hidan for all you do I appreciate it. Also this chapter took so long to write because of writer's block. RIP

* * *

Kakko, the Jonin from Iwagakure that had enclosed them in the cave, smirked at his handiwork. There was no way those Hidden Leaf brats had survived. Even if they did, and managed to escape the tomb, more Iwa ninja were coming to assist him. Nothing would be left of the kids for the Hidden Leaf village to take back home and burry once they arrived. Behind him, in the forest, was a rustling in the leaves. 'Good,' Kakko thought, 'Those must be reinforcements.' but his thoughts were interrupted when something shiny caught his attention in the trees and darted towards him. The Iwagakure Shinobi jumped out of the way quickly, and looked to where the object had struck the trees behind him. It was a kunai with kanji written on cloth that covered the side of the handle. A paper bomb. "What the-!?" Before he could finish it exploded, leaving a thick shroud of smoke to envelop him and block his vision.

"Who's there!?"

Kakko tried to look through the obstacle for a sense of escape or a remedy to bolt . He noticed a shadow and then, before he knew it he was tumbled to the ground. After the shinobi caught the breath that was brutally knocked from his lungs, he looked up at his assailant; a pair of sky blue eyes bore down at him. He wore the same uniform like outfit as other Jonin from Konohagakure did, a green vest over a navy blue tracksuit. The tall blond had a Konoha headband tied around his long, teased to spike hair, the metal reflecting back the fear found within Kakko's own eyes. It was The Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, someone the brunette would be appalled to have fought against in the past, now only to be holding him down aggressively, a kunai pushed against his throat. Small specks of blood dripping from the threatening assault.

"Where are they?"

"What…?"

"Where. Are. They?"

'So he was after the Hidden Leaf brats?!' He inwardly groaned at this misfortune. The others from his village needed to get here, now. He couldn't take on someone like this in a one on one fight. Especially, not after the hits he took from the kids earlier in the cave. Kakko would have to buy time and stall the Jonin.

"Those little brats? They're only going to get you killed."

"I will ask one more time. Where are they?"

With each word he pushed the kunai down harder onto the afroed man's neck. He could feel burning from where it started to cut in and bleed, the skin pooling around the blade before splitting apart to allow access into deeper layers of the epidermal. That's when the calm he had started to unravel, filling in only with panicked fear. He didn't want to die, even if it was for the village. God, he was too young. His thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling that sounded from behind them. Kakko glanced over at the cave and saw the top crumble a bit more to the ground, when he glanced to the Ninja holding him down. Minato's eyes were wide in fear. It was starting to collapse completely. His team must be in there; that had to be why the Iwa nin was guarding it.

"You're too late…" Kakko began, "By now they're already de-", all that followed was a sickening gurgle from Minato slitting his throat, the thick blood gushing and squirting onto the shinobi's vest, staining the green fabric. He stood up leaving him to bleed out as he rushed to the cave where a hole was starting to form at the top. Before he could get close enough however the top of the cave burst open; spewing rocks and dirt everywhere, forcing Minato to quickly cover his face with his arms. Once the dust cleared it gave way to a small form standing atop it. It was Kakashi, he had a scar over his left eye which now had a red iris. The procedure had been completed. Kakashi now had Obito's left eye. The sharingan.

"Kakashi!" The blond called up to him and the boy looked down to his teacher. He was a sobbing mess. There was dirt every inch of him and he was crying, the dirt burrowing into his waterline as it filled nonstop with pathetic droplets of salty tears.

"Minato-Sensei help! It's collapsing!"

"I'm coming!"

The Yellow Flash quickly jumped up to the top of the nearly demolished private holding, and landed beside Kakashi, who was barely leaning half way into new entrance to the cave with his arm outstretched. Inside, more and more boulders started to fall from the roof of the soon to be tomb. Meaning less and less time was supplied to escape. Rin sat there holding onto Obito's hand with her one of her own, looking up to Kakashi as if she was as useless in this situation as she felt.

"Rin! Come on! You'll be stuck in there too!"

"But...Obito…"

She looked back down to the Uchiha in question. His breathing had gotten dangerously shallow. He was robbed of his sight now that his uncovered eye was gone. She couldn't leave him. He was their close friend and teammate. Something that they could never be replaced even if they tried.

"Go…"

He spoke quietly, just loud enough Rin could hear him. Her grip on his hand tightened. He had come to save her, so she had to do the same for him. Another rumble snapped her back to the reality of the situation. If she didn't leave now she'd be done for.

"I said…go!"

He hissed as he threw her hand away with what little strength he had. She could only nod before standing slowly, and jumping up to grab Kakashi's hand before he pulled her outside with help from Minato. Just then the rest of the cave began to crumble and shut itself off; the older Jonin hoisted them up with each arm and quickly lept away so they wouldn't be brought down with the rubble. Just behind them the Iwa-nin reinforcements had just arrived.


End file.
